<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show me... by TrewRilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082780">Show me...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrewRilia/pseuds/TrewRilia'>TrewRilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Longing, Short One Shot, Tension, Trust, scent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrewRilia/pseuds/TrewRilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another first meeting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Him/Her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show me...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is a bit nervous, waiting. A first meeting at her place, how could she be so stupid? They have been writing for what feels like ages. She thinks that she knows him pretty well. Now they will finally meet.</p><p>The doorbell rings. Her heartbeat increases immediately. She walks through the short floor towards the door, takes a deep breath, and opens. There he is. He actually came and he is the person from the pictures.<br/>
"Hey! Please come in." she says with a warm smile all across her face.</p><p>He enters, she leans against the wall to make space. She closes the door behind him and when she turns around, he stands there, so close to her. She takes his scent in and a little sigh escapes her mouth. Did he hear it? He is smiling, trying to hide his own nervousness. She takes a step back, just to clear her mind, standing with the back against the wall again. And he follows, standing ever so close. He is a bit taller than her, she looks up to him. "Show me your alpha side." she says, not in a whisper, but almost. He grins, suddenly not seeming nervous anymore. He puts a hand against the wall, a bit over her head, and takes a step closer. Their bodies are just barely not touching. She looks directly into his eyes, feeling strangely calm now, although her heart is pounding. He leans closer, their bodies meet. She breathes out quickly through her nose, a pleasant sound like a silent moan. He leans even closer, putting his second hand on the wall too. She feels him, smells him, her skin tingly from wanting to kiss him so badly. He leans in a little more, she lifts her head slightly, their lips almost touch. She closes her eyes, dwelling in the moment, trusting him. She shouldn't...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>